Saying Goodbye
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Hibiki had so many things he wanted to say to Lucy after she returned from Tenrou Island. Unfortunately, not all of them were pleasant. But maybe they could be healing, despite that.


**Here is a HiLu one-shot for your reading pleasure. It was both fun and frustrating to write. Hibiki's personality was a difficult one for me. Gajeel scored himself a cameo, though, and he was much easier to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Hundred Nights Hibiki was, for the first time in over a decade, unable to find his silver tongue in the presence of a woman. Him, the playboy-extraordinaire. Mr. Never-Seen-With-The-Same-Woman-Twice. He was without a doubt, unequivocally and inexplicably, tongue-tied. If Jason ever caught wind of such an occurrence, it would make the front page of Sorcerer Weekly.

It was really quite embarrassing.

The only solace in the situation was the fact that it was not a _loss_ of words that plagued the Blue Pegasus Mage. Instead, his troubles stemmed from having too many things inside of him, bursting at the seams. After all, there were so many things he wanted to talk to her about. Seven years worth.

If only he could muster up the wherewithal to return her pleasant greeting of a few moments ago. He feared he looked like an idiot, standing there unable to even articulate a simple, 'Hello.' All that he wanted to say clamored in his head and caught in his throat, with no room for a single breath let alone a full word to squeeze past.

The young woman smiled up at her friend. Finding it very amusing to watch the suave man lose his cool.

A grin broke out across his face. The words that finally forced their way past the emotional blockage were not the ones he expected, but they're definitely more perfect. "Welcome home, Lucy!"

The way she lit up at the phrase made the seven years he'd waited to utter it worth every agonizing second spent at Archive's screens, hoping for a sign of life from a dead island among still waters.

Tears gathered at her eyes. "I'm back," she whispered, a tremulous smile gracing her lips. "It's good to be home."

After that, the other members of Blue Pegasus that had come to visit their favorite returnees crowded in and Hibiki lost his chance once more to say everything he wanted to. But instead of feeling upset by this, he winked at the flustered and overwhelmed girl. "Next time I visit, I should come alone so I don't have to share you. That way, we can have a more _private discussion_."

She snorted at the flirting and thinly veiled innuendo. "Even after seven years, you haven't changed, have you?" Not mentioning how relieved she was by that. If he had changed, she wouldn't have known how to deal with her old friend and former comrade.

He just laughed at her. Of course he had changed.

It had been seven years, after all. A lot changes in seven years.

Hibiki would never let so much time pass between their meetings again.

* * *

It was over a week later when he was able to visit again. He wasn't ecstatic over it, though. Because when he'd gone back to his guild and sorted himself and his words out, he realized that one of the things he needed to talk to her about wasn't going to be at all pleasant. In fact, it was going to be downright painful.

Though he still plastered his trademark smile on his face that made girls swoon when he walked through the doors. "Hello, beautiful ladies of Fairy Tail," he greeted with cheer he didn't feel when the members looked at him curiously, ignoring the men as was his wont. "I came to visit my favorite Celestial Mage!" Abandoning all pretense towards the many other lovely motives he could claim. What he needed to speak with her about was just that important.

"Sorry, my boy." A short man with a strange hat bounced down from the second floor to land at Hibiki's feet. "Lucy went out on a mission with Natsu yesterday. She should be back within the next couple of days, however. You might want to check back later?"

Hibiki's smile became genuine at seeing his Master's close friend. "Thanks, Master Makarov. I'll just leave a note with the ever-dazzling Mirajane." He pretended not to notice the curious stare leveled at his back as he walked to the bar.

Taking a seat, he waited patiently for the barmaid. Once she had arrived, he grinned at her. "Mirajane, I swear you haven't aged."

Rather than smile indulgently at him like he expected, the model frowned at him. The two had crossed paths on a number of modeling jobs for Sorcerer Weekly seven years ago and were familiar with each other, though Hibiki wouldn't go so far as to say they were best friends. In fact, before the collaboration to take down Oracion Seis, they were merely civil acquaintances. Mutual friendship with Lucy had been what had bridged the gap.

"Hibiki," Mirajane said, sitting on her stool on the other side of the bar. "Is something the matter? That was a little weak, for you."

A short, harsh laugh was his response. "You caught me, Mirajane. But, then, you've always had me."

She rolled her eyes at him, which lifted his spirits a little. "In all seriousness, Hibiki. Is something going on with you? Is everything all right at home with your parents?" Mirajane was worried – the recent discovery of Jude Heartfilia's passing had been related to her by the tearful Celestial Mage, so parents were on her brain. She knew that Hibiki's relationship with his was strained when she had last spoken to him – over seven years ago. Had it deteriorated further in that intervening time?

The mage shrugged. "My parents are fine. On my last visit to them, they did say not to come back unless I had a wife and children for them to spoil, though. I think their last demand was for thirty grandbabies. I'm not sure if that stems from a basic lack of understanding of how human biology works, or if it's a subtle insult towards my lifestyle and frequent appearances in scandalous gossip articles." Normally he would have considered the request a joke, but these were _his_ parents. They were incapable of levity, and his father had delivered the command with deadly gravity.

Mirajane giggled at him, pleased that everything seemed to be fine. "Maybe you should settle down, then. You are approaching thirty."

He flinched. "Please don't remind me. And I've got three years left until then." Thinking for a moment, he offered, "I did my best to repair my relationship with my parents after you guys disappeared. I mean, I've lost friends and comrades before – that's just the nature of our work – but losing all of you at once? It made me think that I need to make the effort to reconnect with them, even if all we do is annoy each other to no end." Then he laughed, a more joyous sound than before. "I would be lying if I said I don't enjoy exasperating my folks, though."

"That's a good policy, to treasure them while you can. You never know when they might be gone from your life," a quiet voice said behind Hibiki, startling him into almost falling off his barstool.

"Oh, Lucy!" Mirajane chirped. "I didn't see you there! Did you finish your mission early?"

Liar. A bedazzling one, it must be mentioned – but still a liar. From her position, she would have clearly seen the Celestial Mage's approach long before her arrival.

Lucy sighed and sat on the stool next to Hibiki. "Not even close. Natsu set the western parlor of the client's house on fire before we even got the opportunity to start the mission. So we were kicked out and sent home. With no reward money, obviously."

The demon-woman shook her head at Natsu's actions. "Really, that boy never learns. What took you so long to get back, then? Wasn't the client's house relatively close by?"

"Happy insisted that we stop to fish. And I agreed, since I have no reward money to spend on food." She slumped against the bar. "I did pretty good. But I'm going to get real tired of eating fish, I think." Then she lifted her head and faced Hibiki. "Sorry, Hibiki! I'm being rude. It's good to see you."

He beamed at her. "Not even half as wonderful as it is to see your brilliant face, Beautiful."

The blonde snorted at the playboy. "I'm sure you tell all the pretty girls that."

"I mean every compliment I give out," Hibiki informed her, delighted to see the blush creeping across Lucy's nose.

"I'm sure," she mumbled. "Anyway, what brings you to Fairy Tail today?"

"You and your effervescent smile, of course."

She grinned at him. "I know; it's amazing. What about my scintillating personality?"

Hibiki chuckled. "Ah I was getting there. But it seems you have outpaced me. Perhaps there is something more suited we can do to put your stamina to good use?"

A laugh greeted this blatant innuendo. …Which stung Hibiki's pride a little.

His face fell, though, as he remembered just why he sought her out. "Although, I do have something serious I wish to discuss with you." He hesitated, and then added, "Privately, if at all possible."

Lucy stared straight through his eyes and into his soul, before she nodded. "I think there's a picnic bench out back." She looked up at Mirajane. "Is anyone out there, Mira?"

The white-haired woman thought about it, a finger on her chin. "I think Gajeel is, but it shouldn't be too difficult to convince him to leave. Just let him know his afternoon metal snack is ready and he'll come in."

Standing up, Lucy beckoned for Hibiki to do the same. "Let's go, then."

"Wait!" Mirajane pleaded, reaching under the bar. "I have something for you to take out with you, Hibiki."

Lucy started to walk away. "I'll meet you outside!"

As soon as the blonde was out of sight, Mirajane ceased her search and fixed Hibiki with a hard stare. "I don't know what you want to talk to her about, but don't hurt her, Hibiki. She just found out that she lost her father while we were all under the stasis spell." The woman then handed over a basket Hibiki had not seen her prepare. "Here's an early supper for you two. I put it on your tab. Settle up when you're finished."

The Blue Pegasus Mage smiled at the overprotective demon-woman, taking the basket. She had misunderstood his desire to speak with the blonde, but that was to be expected with his admittedly deserved reputation. "Don't worry, Mira. I'm always gentle with the hearts of my friends."

* * *

Lucy was waiting for him at the table in the yard behind the guild, bright afternoon sun glinting upon her hair and casting her in a golden aura. She perked up when she saw him approach with the food. "Oh, is that a picnic? I haven't had one of those in forever!"

Before he could formulate a response, Hibiki's view was suddenly darkened by the arrival of the Iron Dragon Slayer (plus a black Exceed) in his face. Gritting his teeth at the large man in his way, Hibiki smiled tightly at the other male. "Excuse me, but I have an appointment to keep with the lovely lady behind you. So if you would move, I would appreciate it."

The man blinked his blood-red eyes and leaned back, glancing over his shoulder at the blonde. "Oi, Bunny-girl! Who is this fop?"

'_Bunny-girl?'_ Hibiki was confused by the nickname, even more so by the fact that the endearment had originated from a man who didn't look capable of softness in the least. Very much aware of the history between the two mages before him (because as an Archive user, he had done his research on the fly during the Oracion Seis incident – and he had no problem admitting that he'd wanted to know as much as possible about the vivacious, voluptuous blonde Celestial Mage), he wondered at the ease with which they comported themselves in each other's presence.

Lucy sighed at the obnoxious Dragon Slayer. "Where did you even come from?" The man just appeared from nowhere to pester her friend. "And Gajeel, Pantherlily, you can just ask him yourselves, he's standing right there. Also, I only wore that suit ONE TIME. I am never getting back into that thing again."

There was a suit? Hibiki really wanted – no, _needed_ – to see this.

The Iron Dragon Slayer grinned at the girl, displaying all of his razor sharp teeth and let out a strange laugh. "Gihi! I was on the roof." Sunbathing, no doubt. "And we'll see about that suit. I'll find a way to get you back into that thing."

Hibiki thought he might grow to like this man.

A dark Exceed perched on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder cleared his throat and extended a paw. "My apologies for my partner's rudeness. I'm Pantherlily."

Smiling, Hibiki shook the Exceed's paw. "Hibiki Lates. I'm a mage of Blue Pegasus and a friend of Lucy's. I've heard quite a bit about you from the other Exceeds over the past few years – seems you're quite famous in their community."

Pantherlily seemed surprised by this. "Thank you, you're too kind. I take it the community has been well-established, then?"

"Yes; they even have their own village that does business with the local guilds. Blue Pegasus in particular has a good relationship with them." Mostly thanks to Ichiya and Nichiya's rather odd friendship.

The Exceed smiled at him, and then turned to his partner. "Gajeel, we need to go visit them soon."

Gajeel grunted in affirmation, crossing his arms.

It was clear the man had no intention of introducing himself to the interloper. Or budging from that spot.

Since Hibiki generally disapproved of men in his personal space, and this wasn't the first time he'd had to deal with a rather scary overprotective male, he did what he usually did. He introduced himself politely. Really, there was nothing else to be done in that situation. His magic was useful and versatile, but Gajeel could turn him into paste. "I'm Hibiki Lates. You must be Gajeel Redfox. I know of you by reputation, but I believe this is the first we've ever actually spoken."

Interest flickered across the steely man's gaze. He bared his teeth at the Blue Pegasus Mage in an expression that in no way resembled a smile, except perhaps superficially and when viewed at a great distance (the luxury of which was not afforded to Hibiki). "And which reputation would that be, horse-face?"

"Both," the man admitted. "The bad and the… not as bad."

Blood-red eyes widened marginally at the gall being displayed. Swiftly turning his head, the Dragon Slayer shouted, "This one's okay, Bunny-girl!"

Was that – dare he think it – _approval_? From _Black Steel Gajeel_, no less?

Since wooing the girl wasn't what he'd come for today, the revelation would have to be filed away for now. But it was nice to know. For future reference.

Lucy was just as flabbergasted by Gajeel's odd antics as Hibiki was, judging by the way she was staring at him.

"By the way, Mirajane said your afternoon metal snack is ready inside," Hibiki informed the Dragon Slayer. Then, under his breath so Lucy wouldn't catch it, he said, "Also, I wholeheartedly approve of Lucy and bunny suits. Especially together. Let me know if you require assistance."

Shaking with silent laughter, Gajeel departed. Pantherlily also restrained his snickers from his perch on Gajeel's shoulder.

Once Gajeel was out of sight, Hibiki resumed his stroll towards his favorite Celestial Mage. She stood up at his approach.

"Let me help!" she insisted, removing a tablecloth from the basket. After a couple of minutes, she remarked, "Sorry about Gajeel. He was being a bit stranger than normal today. I thought he might try to pulverize you at first."

It wasn't so much the statement itself so much as the way Lucy spoke it with complete and utter cheer that had Hibiki blanching.

Unaware of her companion's discomfort regarding the topic of being turned into itty bitty bits and pieces of Hibiki, Lucy blithely continued, "But I think you impressed him when you stood up to him."

Hibiki blinked in surprise. "You think?"

"Yeah!" Lucy finished smoothening out the wrinkles in the cloth and looked up at him. "If you back down from something as simple as him standing too close, you'll never earn his respect. Dragon Slayers can smell lies as well – so speaking both your mind and the truth to him earns you points." A slow smirk spread across her face. "If you had lied he probably would have torn you apart on the spot."

Maybe she wasn't so unaware of his discomfort.

Best not inform her about their imminent collusion on the bunny-suit-front.

After all, that smile was a little scary.

Hibiki nervously laughed off the comment. "He must respect you quite a bit then." He nearly kicked himself for the insensitive comment once it left his mouth. Really, as a member of the Trimens he should know better.

Her smile fell, and she looked contemplative. "I don't know. Maybe? I've never asked."

After the sandwiches and fruit Mirajane had packed into the basket were laid out before them, they sat on opposite sides of the picnic bench. Grabbing a sandwich from the rather large pile, Lucy took a bite. Once she had swallowed, she asked, "So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

Placing his hands on the table before him, Hibiki made no move towards the meal, having no appetite. "I have to confess that I came today to ask you to relay a message to your Spirits."

Nearly choking on her food, Lucy curled her hand into a fist and pounded her collarbone until the obstruction in her esophagus slid down. "I'm sorry. You wanted to talk to my Spirits? About what?"

Unable to meet her gaze, Hibiki's eyes focused instead on the edibles. "It's about… Karen."

Silence ensued as Lucy literally chewed over what to say in response. Reaching down to her belt, she touched her keys. "Would you like to speak with Loke and Aries directly? Or are you more comfortable with just me?"

The man was infinitely more at ease with Lucy than he would be with just the Spirits. But then, they deserved to hear this from him, too. "Are you able to summon them both?"

"No – but I can summon Aries and ask Loke to open his own gate." She glanced at the spread. "They can join us in finishing all this. I don't think the two of can eat all this on our own." At her companion's nod, she did just that.

Loke and Aries were both delighted to be invited to join their key holder for a meal. Loke's mood soured, however, the second he spotted Hibiki.

Before any remarks could be made, Lucy told them, "Hibiki came here today to talk to you guys about something."

Both Spirits were shocked by this, and the pair cast apprehensive glances at the Blue Pegasus Mage.

Clearing his throat, Hibiki replied, "It's been a long time since I last saw the two of you. I take it you've been well?" Neither replied – Loke out of petulance and Aries because she was unable to formulate a response before Loke took her shoulders and forced her to sit on the bench beside Lucy.

"I'm sorry!" the pink-haired Spirit squeaked.

Hibiki's flinch at the statement was anything but subtle. He'd heard it far too often when she was Karen's Spirit.

Sitting on Lucy's other side, Loke noticed the reaction. "Well?" he said, his posture that of calculated boredom only a cat would be capable of exuding. "You had something you wished to say to us?"

Feeling sick to his stomach, the normally smooth man met the three oppressive stares directed towards him from the other side of the table. Suddenly, he bowed deeply, his forehead brushing against the tablecloth. "I'm so sorry!"

Startled, the three exchanged glances.

"About… what?" Loke asked, genuinely confused.

"Karen. I thought that by going to Master Bob would be helping, but I only made matters worse. And it led to her death. I'm so very sorry for that. I know that you two… cared for her, even if you didn't like her. And I heard about your banishment from the Celestial World as well." Never underestimate Archive's information gathering abilities. "You shouldn't have been punished for her death. Ultimately, it was my actions that led to her demise. There are no words with which I might express my deep regret."

Abashed, Loke rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…" the cat muttered, unsure about this person in front of him. He remembered the Hibiki of over a decade ago – a brash youth with a soft spot for his former master. This man before him bore some of the traces of that much younger version, but it was apparent that Loke would have to set aside old prejudices here today. Sometimes he forgot how rapidly people changed, as he remained mostly incapable of doing so himself.

It was Aries who found it in herself to reply to the sincere apology. Knowing a few things about them herself. Reaching out, she hesitantly touched Hibiki's shoulder. "It's okay. It was coming one way or another. All you did was push the eventual confrontation forward."

Lucy and Loke looked on proudly as the shy Spirit tried to comfort the Archive Mage. "I didn't realize it was you that told the Master," Loke finally added, once Hibiki has risen from his bow. "Why did you go through him and not just tell her yourself if you didn't like the way we were being treated? You _were_ her boyfriend at the time."

Hibiki sighed softly. "I thought it would be worse if her boyfriend told her off compared to her Guild Master. There was no chance of her listening to me, anyway. With Master Bob, there was a possibility she would take his rebuke to heart and correct her behavior. Sadly… that turned out not to be the case."

Again silence reigned over the table, before Hibiki broke it. "That wasn't what I'd come here to say, though." He paused, and then continued, "It's still about Karen though." His lips thinning to a grim line, he informed them solemnly, "I'm not sure how exactly to tell you this but… her grave. The one on the spire over the waterfall. …Well, it's… gone." Gulping, Hibiki finished, "The ledge crumbled away a bit over the last seven years, and the grave fell with it to the bottom. Again, I'm sorry you have to find out like this, but I thought you might want to know."

To both his and Lucy's surprise, the two Celestial Spirits smiled at the news. Loke exhaled in relief. "Is that all, then?"

Incapable of doing much more, Hibiki nodded.

"Good." The lion's eyes flicked back and forth between the two humans. "Do you… Lucy, is it alright if we go and visit?" he suddenly asked. "We… we never really got the chance to say a proper goodbye to Karen. Now seems as good a time as any." Aries nodded her agreement in this idea as well.

It was Lucy's turn to become contemplative. "A chance to say goodbye, huh? I can understand that." Thoughts of her father swirled in her head, causing her to remark, "Are you sure it won't be too painful, though?" When the shook their heads, she smiled tremulously, tears filling her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I thought. After all, the only thing more painful than saying goodbye… is not being able to at all."

All those present understood that statement far better than they would have liked to.

* * *

"Tell me what they're saying now!" Mirajane demanded of the Iron Dragon Slayer behind the back door. The man had, in the middle of repeating Lucy's words, stopped and gone utterly pale.

Gajeel stared at the ground, Bunny-girl's words echoing in his head. Loneliness swept through him as, too, remembered farewells not given. "I'm done with this shit," he announced pushing off the wall and starting to walk away from the whole thing. No amount of free food was worth this. "Bunny-girl can take care of herself."

Mirajane stared at him in confusion. "What did she say, Gajeel?" When he froze and haltingly, with barely restrained emotion, repeated the phrase, Mirajane's face fell as far as his. "Oh." She hung her head, a little ashamed of eavesdropping on her friend. "You're right – let's leave them be."

* * *

The walk to the waterfall was mostly uneventful – the only thing of note occurring being the setting sun. As Loke and Aries had returned to their own world for the time being to spare Lucy's magic, it was just Hibiki and Lucy making the relatively short journey. Shadows lengthened and twisted along their path, blue creeping into the sky. The first stars and the moon appeared on the horizon, washing the traveling duo in silver light.

"Did you know," Lucy suddenly broke the silence as they spotted the waterfall, "that this is where I made my contract with Loke?"

Hibiki smiled at her. "No, I didn't actually. I'll add it to Archive's data banks."

She flushed. "There's no need to do that," muttered the reddening girl. "It's not like it's important information."

Chuckling at her, Hibiki said, "I think it's important. I don't want to forget a single thing about you."

"Hold your flying horses, lover-boy," Loke growled, forcing his gate open now that they were in closer proximity to their destination. "Be a little more respectful of your audience here."

"I didn't realize you had quite so many voyeuristic tendencies," Hibiki quipped with a pleasant smile.

"Oh I wasn't referring to myself," Loke responded with an equally tranquil expression. "Karen could be quite the pervert when she felt like it."

Lucy sweatdropped. Moving away from the politely feuding males, she summoned Aries.

"I'm sorry!" the female Spirit reflexively apologized.

Smiling kindly at her friend, Lucy gestured to the empty ledge. "We're here."

Hesitantly, the pinkette approached the gaping hole the water was pouring into.

Lucy remained behind with Hibiki and Loke, looking around at the scenery. Other than the missing grave, the place had remained just as she remembered it. What a day that had been. Summoning the Spirit King and all her friends, pleading for Loke's life, and gaining a new companion on her journey. There were so many memories in this spot.

"Were you…" Loke began, eyes drifting to where Aries stood overlooking the chasm below, "Were you aware as to just why Karen's grave was placed here, where it couldn't last?"

"No, I regret to say that she never informed me about it," Hibiki replied.

The lion Spirit nodded. "It was early on in her mage career, long before she met you." He observed a moment Aries' animated conversation with the empty space before her. "She said that because Spirits' memories are so long, she didn't want her fleeting existence to become a burden to us." A short, harsh laugh accompanied the statement. "As you can imagine, this was prior to her change of opinion on us Spirits. Anyway, she wanted all traces of her existence to eventually fade so that we could be happy with new key holders. So she chose a place that would disappear and take her last mark on the world with it."

Loke shook himself, more like a dog than a cat. "I'm going to join Aries." He leveled a harsh look at the pair. "Don't be getting too frisky without adult supervision." Before Lucy could swat him for the remark, he was already out of range and trotting up to his old friend.

Lucy shook her head in exasperation, while Hibiki chuckled at the Spirit's antics. Turning to him, Lucy asked, "Don't you want to say goodbye, too?"

Hibiki smiled at her. "I came here earlier to give Karen my farewells."

"I see."

"You know, sometimes goodbyes are necessary. Without them, hellos wouldn't be nearly as sweet." He shot her a brilliant smile.

Reaching out with her hand, she threaded her fingers through his. "Yeah. You're completely right."

* * *

When Aries and Loke returned, Loke asked if he could remain for a private conversation with Karen.

Lucy readily agreed, and Hibiki suggested she accompany him for late night ice cream.

The Celestial Mage would forever hold that the irresistible call of sweets was what prompted her to accept the invitation.

Loke waited while the others departed – Lucy and Hibiki on foot talking animatedly about advanced spell schematics (only those two would find that in the least bit interesting), and Aries in a hazy glimmer of golden light and a soft, knowing smile. Returning that smile as she vanished, Loke listened as the two debating mages passed out of earshot. He suppressed a chuckle and shook his head. Really, Hibiki and Lucy were almost matched for sheer brain power. As far as men go, Hibiki wasn't bad. Still a cub in comparison to Leo the Lion, but not everyone could be an almost immortal spirit with devastating good looks.

As much as it pained him to admit it, the two brainiacs made a handsome, well-matched pair not only in their physical appearances but also in their personalities and intelligence. Lucy would never put up with Hibiki's bullshit and was mostly immune to the constant flirting thrown in her direction, and Hibiki could compete with her for sheer vanity so her ego would never be in danger of turning to arrogance. In Lucy, Hibiki had finally found a woman capable of challenging both his mind and his heart. In Hibiki, Lucy had finally found someone she could compete with intellectually and force her to be all that she was capable of. The age difference between the pair wasn't too great a hurdle, and Loke knew better than anyone how little one's years mattered besides.

Finally alone, he turned towards where Karen's grave had once perched. Shimmering shadows danced along the cliff edge, reflections of water distorted by moonlight. Probably. Loke couldn't help but feel like they sparkled just a little more than the waterfall spray and beams of silver could account for.

He smiled at a particularly glimmery spot. "Karen. It's time for you to say goodbye, as well, I think. The three of us are in good hands with Lucy." Loke contemplated the wavering light for another few seconds. "And so we've finally come to this. It's high time I said it. So…" He trailed off for a moment, before raising a hand in farewell. "Goodbye, Karen."

Then he, too, closed his gate and returned to his home. A pink-haired, shy Spirit awaiting his return.

The light wobbled upon his departure, and the lingering glow faded as well.

Nothing remained upon the steep ledge but scattered moonlight, effervescent water, and shifting shadows.

* * *

**And there it is. Originally, the goodbye scene was going to be longer but no matter how I tried to make it work, it wouldn't cooperate. So this is how it ended up. A couple of things I wish to mention: I always assumed that Hibiki was the one who told Master Bob about Karen's abuse. I also assume that Hibiki was aware of Nichiya's existence, but was just surprised to see him in the rabbit costume at the GMGs.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
